Pieces of jewelry are known in various embodiments and can be realized as rings, bracelets, pendants, earrings, parts of a necklace, etc. The pieces of jewelry are typically made of a noble metal or noble metal alloy and mount precious stones in one or more mountings. Other embodiments are made of steel, aluminum or further metals or alloys.